phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Canderemy
|image = Candace and Jeremy (Canderemy).jpg |caption = Candace and Jeremy merged together. |season = 3 |production = 302b |broadcast = 114 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = J.G. Orrantia Kim Roberson |director = Jay Lender |us = March 4, 2011 |international = |xd = March 5, 2011 |pairedwith = "The Great Indoors" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Candace realizes that she needs to spend more time with Stacy, so she vows to spend the whole day with her only. But while visiting Jeremy and his mom, Mrs. Johnson, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "combine-inator" zaps her and Jeremy, literally joining them at the hip. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build a giant robot dog that causes a lot of mischief, while Isabella tries to have her and Phineas go to a movie, only to be interrupted each time. Episode Summary Candace was on her cellphone talking to Stacy about how Jeremy was cute until she realized that Stacy was using her laptop make playback of "Ah ha" thinking that she was listening to her. Stacy tells her that she always talks about Jeremy and misses hanging out with her. They both decide to go to the Danville Street fair but not having a word about Jeremy. As Candace promise, she decide to call Jeremy tell him to hang out with Stacy, but instead go to his house to tell him in person. Isabella decides that this was the day that she will spend time with Phineas alone, and sees that he and Ferb are making a giant robot dog that Buford and Baljeet referred it in the title sequence. Isabella ask Phineas that if he wants to go the new Stumbleberry Finkbat movie, Phineas says okay but Ferb also like to go to the movies but Isabella says that she has only one extra ticket to the movie. Phineas tells that they will go after they finish the robot dog and wonder where's Perry. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry was already captured and having robotic arms restraining every limb of his body. Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains during his childhood that the only things that make him happy was his pet cockroach and a garlic ice cream, it then gave him a idea that by merging both of it would make him happier that created the combine-inator. With his invention, He finally merge it and created the triple-scoop garlic roach cone that he and Perry find it very disturbing to look. Songs *''Just the Two of Us'' End Credits Second verse of Just the Two of Us Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * The giant robot dog seen in the theme song montage makes its first episode appearance. * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand at February 28, 2011. * Baljeet breaks the fourth wall twice: ** First, when he mentioned how they made the title sequence, with Buford mentioning that he prefers to give a monkey a shower, which was also in the title sequence. ** Second, he also asks how everyone is running in slow motion, but he's not and wonders how they are doing it. Continuity * The robot dog, or at least something similar to it, makes an appearance in "Across the 2nd Dimension". * Buford mentions giving a monkey a shower ("Swiss Family Phineas"). * The characters mention the time Candace got separated and rebuild the molecular splitter ("Split Personality") * Phineas and Ferb build the robot dog seen in the Phineas and Ferb Theme. * In the fair sounds a background music similar that the one that was heard when Phineas and Ferb were with the aliens in "The Chronicles of Meap". * Isabella mentions Stumbleberry Finkbat, on which Ferb, Buford, Albert and Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress were the Finkies once. ("Nerds of a Feather"). * Baljeet and Buford break the 4th wall, when they talk about the opening titles. * This is the second episode that Isabella ask Phineas out to go somewhere and ends up going with both him and Ferb. First was ("Out to Launch") * The triple-scoop garlic roach cone and later Dr Doofenshmirtz says "So cold!" ("Hide and Seek") * Second time Major Monogram is neither seen nor mentioned ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Two of Stacy's cousins can be seen running behind the changing room. Allusions *The idea of a two people or objects being fused into one could've been inspired by many old sci-fi/horror films, such as '"The Fly". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * John Viener as Norm }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Stacy Hirano